I was a soldier:Reaper
by Reaper6883
Summary: In the year of 2006 the bloodiest war in mankind's history took place. But in that war was a soldier who stood out from them all. A broken man.He was a soldier. He fought in the front lines of the bloodiest battles of The War.Will Equestria's unsung God Of Death end it all? Will he be the one to save all of Equestria's before it is too late?
1. Chapter 1

_Him? I've heard of him. It happened years ago._

 _He was a true soldier._

 _There was a soldier, by the name of Stanley, he was a close friend of the stallion I sought for._

 _7 years ago was a war that engulfed his world. "The war of the Damned" or as most of you call it World War 3._

 _And in that war was a soldier, who bravely fought through the battlefield, and disappeared from his worlds history._

 _He was a lone wolf who fought without fear nor hesitation._

 _The story begins._

 _It was a dark and cloudy day..._

 **August 16 2016**

 **11:15 AM**

 **Sgt. Connor "Reaper" Sanders**

 **Delta Force**

 **Manhattan, New York**

War, it destroys everything it touches. It destroys anyone who is caught up in it physically, mentally and emotionally. It messes with the minds of the people involved. It creates fear and death, hate and anger. But what would happen were someone from war entered into a land of peace? Would fear take control? Would the soldier bring war and the harm with him? Would anything change at all? In a world of uncertainty, one can always fear.

The name is Connor. Sergeant, U.S Army, 1st Special Forces Operational Detachment-Delta. I served in this unit for most of my life from a young age. I am still under aged and by law I shouldn't even be in the army but barely anyone knows anyone who does know is probably dead. I barely even talk much anymore ever since the "incident". I fear what would happen if I were to tell any of my few surviving friends or any of my superiors. All my life I have feared every second every minute of it. War was the only thing I knew. My friends all went to serve a month after the war started, so I soon followed. After basic training we were deployed into the war. Within the first few weeks most of the people I trained or grew up with died. After a month, many more followed. Now I don't know if anyone I knew is alive. I don't know if I might ever make it home, hell, I don't even have a home. The only thing keeping me going is habit. Wake up, drill, eat and then go kill. That defines my life in a nutshell, interrupted only by the death of a friend or going to the local battlefield hospital. It was like what George Patton said, "May God have mercy upon my enemies because I wont,"

"Sanders! Sanders! Wake Up!" My ears were making a deafening ringing sound. It slowly subsided, it took a while but eventually I could hear clearly again. I was lying in the corner of a downed Black Hawks internal cargo hold. Both the pilots were dead only a few lucky survivors remained. Wires were hanging from the roof outside I could hear multiple fully automatic gunshots, explosions and shouts, American or invader alike. There were also sounds of screaming civilians and wailing sirens thanks to the evacuation that was still underway.

"Sanders! Get your sorry ass of dis pile of shit!" I snapped back to reality after hearing the distinct reggae accent of the sergeant major Tyrone Callais. I grabbed my custom Scar L with an acog sight, a grenade launcher and multi-cam camo.

I slowly looked up to analyse his features He was the oldest person out of all of us despite him looking like he was on his mid-20's. He wore combat overalls in the woodland marpat camouflage and on his torso was a black Kevlar vest with pouches for ammo and grenades. On his face he wore a red bandanna.

"C'mon ya skeezer!" Tyrone barked over the noise of gunfire.

"YES SIR!" I yelled back. I sprinted to the nearest piece of cover which was behind a burnt car that Tyrone was letting a few rounds loose behind.

"Sir what are my orders!?" I shouted before being forced back by a nearby detonation from a grenade.

"To shut up and do as I say," he primed and chucked a grenade of his own clearing out a group of reds. It wasn't the most specific set of orders I received but orders are orders. I laid down suppressing fire killing several soldiers with perfect head-shots, causing blood and bits of brain to gush out.

"Everyone move up," Tyrone barked. We were on New York's famous high street, it was now littered with burning cars. The bodies of civilians and soldiers littered the streets, the billboards were cracked and faulty with skyscrapers collapsing and going up in flames.

"Enemy Ambush!" A soldier yelled he pointed at the direction of the enemy, but was immediately shredded by machine gun fire. I avenged the fallen soldier with a salvo of bullets and ran to the downed team mate. He was filled with holes with crimson red blood oozing from them. There was a sudden streak from bullets that few past me I sprinted to the next piece of cover I could find and began using the grenade launcher attachment to shoot a frag grenade, blowing up a car burning and anyone near it sending them flying.

A fellow soldier next to me took a shot to the head and blood sprayed out of the gaping hole in his forehead. I cocked my rifle looked down the scope and pulled the trigger, my target lost his footing and sprawled to the floor. As he tried to crawl away Tyrone shot him with his side arm.

But every communist soldier we killed ten more took his place until... "RPG!" Tyrone yelled. That was the last thing I heard from him, he and the group of soldiers were caught in the explosion killing them instantly. I was knocked back by the shock-wave, making my lip bleed.

Every communist soldier we killed ten more took his place until... "RPG!" Tyrone yelled. That was the last thing I heard from him, he and the group of soldiers were caught in the explosion killing them instantly. I was knocked back by the shock-wave, making my lip bleed.

"Long time no see buddy. You still alive?" I heard a familiar voice. It was a calm and young voice distinguishing a male in his late teens, there was an eerie silence as I slowly looked up.

I hoped it wasn't true but it was. From the smoke and fire from the previous firefight was a black cloaked figure with a black ballistic mask and a ripped, blood stained black trench coat with body armour underneath. Following closely behind him was a squad of Spetsnaz soldiers.

"капитан go up ahead and clear the area of filth." The man with the ballistic mask said.

"да командира," the captain of the squad said with a thick Russian accent. He issued orders with different hand signals, and the three Fireteams split up to finish of any allied troops or civilians in the area.

"So," the man said "Ready for our long awaited joust?"

"You bet Azrael!" I yelled.

Azrael chuckled," I thought you would say that." He says before sprinting at me. With natural reaction I pick up my scar L, firing fully automatic bursts at him. He swiftly dodges and few bullets managed to hit him. The ones that did pinged off of his armour or grazed him. After realising I won't be able to hit anything at this distance, I pulled at my combat knife. He did the same.

We were soon thrust into blade on blade combat. I swung my knife at him, just managing to graze his ballistic mask. In return he swiftly cut my wrist and slashed at the side of my chest. I quickly removed my side arm from its holster and shot several rounds. Before he had time to move away the bullets hit his shoulder, torso and arms.

 _"Now's my chance!"_ I dashed in with my knife attempting to give him the finishing blow... I was a fool. Before I could even touch him I felt a sharp pain. I look down to see a gaping stab wound in my stomach, crimson-black blood pouring from the wound.

"Reaper, the bringer of death, dies," Azrael chuckled. "Oh the irony!"

His voice then deepens with a hint of steel as he pulls out his side arm, an MP-443 Grach. "So any last words?" Azrael asked.

Actually yes," I said as an evil grin formed on my face. "See you in hell,"

I revealed a ticking frag grenade at the palm of my bloodied hand. Before he could react the grenade went off killing us both.

I then saw a sudden flash of light then darkness.

"oh my goodness," a quiet, shy voice said.

"Is he okay?" mused a high pitched, raspy voice.

"Somepony! Anypony! Call an ambulance!" Exclaimed young calm voice.


	2. Chapter 2

I awoke slowly to the repetitive beeping of a heart monitor. I was greeted by the sight of the familiar dull grey-blue colours of the hospital room. But I had a feeling this was someplace else. "Wait," I thought "shouldn't I be dead from the explosion?" I had to narrow it down to three possibilities: either i'm dead, dreaming or the doctors can really work miracles. But should I really be questioning it? I mean I should be relishing the time before I get redeployed into battle. So I decided not to think about it for the mean time.

I decided to take the time to get used to my surroundings. There was a window directly ahead. It was a beautiful sight I've never seen in years, it was a bright blue sky with a lush green country side bustling with life, with a small village in the background.

I took a glance to my left. There was a small drawer with a vase of flowers and heart monitor with an IV drip. Nothing out of the ordinary. I took another glance to my right, there was another drawer and a pile of my gear on the corner of my room with my handgun and helmet and a mirror on top of the drawer. I reached for the mirror to see how bashed I am.

With my hooves... wait... MY HOOVES! I frantically scrambled for the mirror my hooves picking it up like a magnet. How the fuck does that work? I gazed deeply at his reflection I still had his human features but I wasn't a human I was a Horse! I still had his spiky black hair which looked like it came out from an anime and I still had my ruby red eyes but unfortunately my scar remained on my face, going from my jaw to my left cheek. Other than that I looked like a cute cartoon horse that at this point in time was contemplating its own existence.

 _Meanwhile_

Twilight Sparkle and her five other friends had taken a few minutes off their usual activities to see the new stallion they saved yesterday wounded on the fields. After they made it to Ponyville hospital, the doctor told them that he's stable, but he'll be alright when they took him in sooner than that. It was a relief to them to find out he was going to be okay, especially with him coughing up so much blood when they had found him. It was really horrible to see him with all those cuts, bruises and burns including on some of his odd looking clothes as well.

Upon reaching the hospital they stepped inside to check on his condition and introduce themselves to him.

"Excuse me Ms. Redheart," Twilight said, getting the nurses attention. "I was wondering if were now allowed to check on the stallion we helped bring in,"

"Of course I'll notify Doctor Herb to let him know your here," nurse Redheart replied, nodding slightly.

"So ah'm guessing every pony is worried for the new guy?" Applejack asked. They all nodded in unison.

"I just hope the poor darling is alright," Rarity added with a hint of worry. "I couldn't sleep after the sight of that much blood,"

"I'll make sure to beat up those creeps, whoever they are. Besides, no pony deserves to be in that state regardless of why he was like that." Rainbow Dash said tightening up her hooves and pulling punches at imaginary targets.

"Quite right darling, there's no need to be so violent. We need to know first of how he's like this anyways." Rarity said patting her friends back to calm her down.

"His wounds gave me the Heebie jeebies!" Pinkie said shaking uncontrollably.

The doctor enters the room.

" ," the doctor said while smiling. "Follow me. I'll show you to the patient,"

The girls nodded and followed him. They felt sympathetic to the patients they passed.

Upon walking further ahead, they soon stopped to see the new stallion patient still sleeping. After a short while he wakes slowly. They see is him taking glances at his surrounding area and then picking up the mirror and freaking out.

"Maybe we should go see whats wrong ,"said Twilight.

In the middle of my madness the door slowly creaks open. Slowly stepped in a lavender unicorn an orange horse with a cowboy hat and an excited pink hyperactive horse. Accompanied by a white unicorn with stylish purple hair and a rainbow haired Pegasus with a cyan coat and a shy yellow coated Pegasus with pink hair.

"Now I'm really going crazy," I sighed to myself.

"What makes you say that," asked the lavender unicorn.

"It talks?" I thought while scratching my head. "Well... Ive never seen a talking unicorn and multicoloured horses," I replied.

"We're ponies sugarcube," said the orange pony.

"What's the difference," I asked.

"Well I think it's time to introduce ourselves," said the lavender unicorn in a hurried voice.

"I'm Twilight Sparkle," Twilight said.

"A'hm Applejack," Said Applejack.

"I am Rarity pleased to make your aqaintance," Rarity said in a posh voice.

"I'm Rainbow dash!" Rainbow gloated "I'm the fastest flyer in all off Equestria! You've probably heard of me,"

I raised a brow.

"I'm Pinkie Pie," the pink pony bounced up and down and she attempted to shove my mouth full of cupcakes. Luckily I was saved by her friends who pulled her away.

" Hi my name is Fluttershy," the shy sounding Pegasus said in a quiet voice.

"What was that I couldn't quite here you," I said putting my ear in the direction of Flutterhy's mouth.

"My name is Fluttershy," . she said scurrying to the back of the room.

Using my acute military senses and training I was able to hear the name Fluttershy.

"Why then hello Fluttershy," I said with a grin.

"Somthing tells me your not from around here,"Twilight said.

"Your right I'm not," I said with a slight sigh "I think you could tell from my episodes of madness from earlier,"

"So..."Twilight asked "We're are you from?"

"Well believe it or not I'm from another universe, another race of people,"

They all stood still with shock evident on there faces. There was silence for a while I couldn't blame them this is a shocking experience to them as for me. This find someone mortally wounded on the brink of death and to find that there from another universe and different species. It's a lot to take in.

"Well it's gettin' late girls Ah think it's a good time to head home," Applejack said.

They all nodded.

"Talk tromorrow?" Rainbow said.

"Of course I responded giving another final wave.

"Well see ya," I said waving to them. They waved back. I slowly drifted to sleep with only the heart monitor to keep me company.


	3. Chapter 3

_"Hey honey, wake up," said a female voice with a soft German accent. I peeled my eyes open to see a young female face just about the same age as me. She had long blond-silver hair with blue-grey eyes._

 _She wore full black standard issue American armour and wielded an M16 with a bayonet and a holographic scope. Her sidearm was a python revolver._

 _Her name is Erika Umitsi, It isn't a very German sounding name but her father was Japanese and her mother was German, her father died when she was young so her mother took her to America. Soon after, her mom contracted terminal cancer and died leaving Erika orphaned._

 _Luckily she's not alone anymore. She's my girlfriend._

 _I groggily attempted to move but no muscle wanted to budge. I wasn't the best when it came to waking up because no matter how I tried it was impossible to move. So I always had to be pushed off the bed. Erika seemed to remember this with the sight of realisation on her face. She raised her hand slowly. I was oblivious to what she was doing until it hit me. Literally. With a swift movement of her hand she promptly assaulted my already wrecked face with her hand. Leaving a red throbbing handprint on my cheek._

 _"Hey!" I yelled with tears developing in my eyes. "What did you do that for?!"_

 _"IF YOU DON'T GET THIS SORRY ASS OUT OF THIS APC WE'RE ALL GONNA HAVE OUR ASSES HANDED TO US!" she yelled with a devil like fury, "I KNOW I SHOULDN'T BE SAYING THIS 'CAUSE YOU'RE A HIGHER RANK BUT YOU'RE OUR SUPERIOR! ACT LIKE IT!"_

 _"Okay! Okay! I'm up!" I cried as I instantaneously shot up._

 _I huddled the squad of soldiers I was in charge of like a rugby team doing a hustle._

 _"You guys still remember the mission?" I asked._

 _"Yup," A soldier said "Kill the general then bugger off,"_

 _"It shouldn't be to hard, we've done it millions of time before," I said. "Let's go so we can get out of this hellhole,"_

 _They nodded as we headed to the enemy camps perimeter. Lying in a prone position, we began scouting out enemy defences, troops and our target. It was a pretty basic. Only some tents and sandbags covered in barbed wire._

 _"I can't see our guy." Erika whispered while looking through a pair of binoculars, "Just a small amount of on site guards and a few MG emplacements and guard towers. Luckily no any armed vehicles which makes the job easier,"_

 _"Wait, look over there," I pointed to the direction of a tent that was larger than the others. "Bet that's were the general is,"_

 _I did a hand signal indicating to move up. We crawled silently through the undergrowth avoiding any searchlights or patrolling guards. Once we reached the wall I ordered to set some non explosive demolition charges to breach the barbed wire sandbags without getting any attention._

 _We moved silently into the camp, sticking to the walls and shadows._

 _"Alright men keep quiet. Kill only if necessary," I whispered. They all nodded._

 _I cocked my Silenced AA12 striker shotgun and hugged the walls, checking the corners for guards._

" _Alright guys spread into teams we might get there faster if we keep a low profile." I said as I picked the three grunts into a separate teams leaving only me Erika and someone else._

 _"Follow me,"_

 _We cautiously ran to our target, accompanied by the squishing noise of us stepping on the wet mud._

 _"Sir," Erika pointed to some guards outside a tent smoking some cigars._

 _"Fire,"_

 _We lit up the guards, I shot several rounds from the striker into a guard, Swiss cheesing him. Suddenly someone jumped Erika, attempting to stab her. Using her quick reactions, she managed to stop the knife just inches away from her face. She forcefully punched the guard on the nose causing him to stumble back and using the opportunity, she grabbed his hand and impaled him with his own knife. The guard lied there motionless._

 _Suddenly I had something come up on my comms._

 _Sir! They already knew that we were here!" The soldier said, accompanied by gunfire._

 _"Keep 'em pinned! Damnit!" I heard another soldier say._

 _"Oh shit, he's here. Sir you got to get outta OOOOOOFFFFFF-" The poor man didn't get to finish his sentence due to a stray bullet._

 _Fuck._

 _"I ain't getting out of here without killing the target," I thought._

 _"Alright everyone move up, we're finishing this mission. Kill anyone that attacks you," I ordered._

 _"Alright everyone move up were finishing this mission kill anyone that attacks you," I ordered._

 _We hurried to our target location killing anyone who dare stood in our way. After what felt like hours we made it through the camps HQ tent. We lost a man on the way due to the intensity of the enemy defenses._

 _"Erika, throw a grenade at that MG emplacement!" I said while firing short controlled bursts from my shotgun. It killed anyone who got to close in one shot sending them hurtling through the air._

 _"Area clear!" Erika yelled._

 _We sprinted to the door and I placed a C4 charge, we both quickly got ready to breach. Soon the door was nothing more than splinters._

 _"Защита генерала !" I heard someone say._

 _Time for me seemed to slow down and the guards didn't stand a chance to my shotgun as it was designed for use within confined spaces. Bullets were flying guns were blazing, sounds just like a wild west shootout._

 _Our target looked like a nervous wreck, he was a man in his 50's who wore a olive green uniform which was covered in medals. He ran behind a polished cedar desk, opened a drawer and cocked a magnum revolver. Before he could fire I shot his hand, blowing it clean off. He stumbled back in pain and without a second thought we opened fire on the once feared general who slumped onto his own pool of blood._

 _"This is tombstone, we neutralised the target. Requesting evac over," I said._

 _"Roger tombstone," a male voice said, "We got a Black Hawk heading your way for pick up. Sit tight,"_

 _We stepped outside._

 _"We did it!" I heard Erika yell on top of her lungs while punching the air, "We're gonna be rich,"_

 _"Erika," she paused her mini-celebration "I got a little surprise when we get back home,"_

 _She blushed._

 _"Thanks,"_

 _Yet something didn't feel right. It was quiet... too quiet. I scanned the surrounding area until I saw a shadowy figure. His reactions were quick and he aimed a Draguanov at Erika and fired._

 _"Erika look out!" I yelled as I made a futile attempt to push her._

 _But I was too late._

 _The bullet ripped through her abdomen blood and bits of flesh and bone splurged out from the wound. I gazed at the unrecognisable corpse of my loved one. Her blood was everywhere._

 _"Have you finally found a reason to fight?" Said the shadowy figure "Buddy,"_

He drew a knife and charged at me and I braced for the inevitable. Then everything seemed to fade away.

"Don't be afraid my child," said a female voice with a British accent speaking in old English "You need not worry anymore,"

I shot up from my bed, breathing and sweating heavily.

"Why the hell now?" I muttered "Why the hell ever?"

Millions of emotions and memories were flooding my brain.

"WHY THE FUCK IS THIS HAPPENING TO ME!?" I yelled at the top of my lungs. It looked like I woke up the entire hospital because the nurse stumbled in to see what had happened.


	4. Chapter 4

_World War 3 was always shrouded in mystery. However, a decade after the peace accords, a portion of the files were released._

 _I quickly got a hold of it and, desperate for more information, I took some more information from unknown sources._

 _The roots of the war started during the Russian civil war in 1997. Russia, suffering from economic strife, riots, famine and unemployment, decided to team up with its allies. Such as China and North Korea who were also sharing the same troubles._

 _They became what was known as the Red Empire._

 _This however only brought them short term relief._

 _Meanwhile the worlds superpower, America, took advantage of the situation and continued to flourish._

 _Amidst the economic panic, an extreme neo-communist party took power within the Red Empire. Aiming to restore power and stability to the Empire._

 _On December the 12th, 2006, along with multiple discoveries of valuable resources in the surrounding territories, the Red Empire began to invade their neighbours._

 _This was the beginning of World War 3._

 _Unprepared countries fell before the might of the Red Imperial armies._

 _In just 5 years they occupied most of the world._

 _They controlled:_

 _97.6% of Asia_

 _76.3% of Oceania_

 _53.7% of Africa_

 _96.5% of Europe_

 _And 38.9% of North and South America._

 _In response, the unoccupied NATO countries such as America, Great Britain and Australia put all their hopes on a joint Assault against the Red empire._

 _This of course, can be found on any history book._

 _But I noticed an odd similarity on the resources I gathered. They talk about a lone wolf followed by the codename "Reaper" who is the name given to the God of death. Most of the accounts were incomplete. Still, I was intrigued._

 _I was never able to meet the stallion himself, actually it is questionable if he ever existed at all._

"I think we should visit the new stallion," said Fluttershy taking a bite from her strawberry iced cup cake.

"She's right we need to ask him a few questions," replied Twilight sparkle "I mean we don't even know his name,"

The girls nodded in agreement.

"What should we do next after he's free to go from Ponyville Hospital?" Rarity said asking her friends on any thoughts to think of.

"Well we can't just leave him left in the streets girls, ya think Princess Celestia can help us out Twilight?" Applejack said turning to her.

"Well I did send a letter to Princess Celestia right away from Spike, but when I got a letter back from her, it seems that shewon't back in about a week or so," Said Twilight "She said that something has come up in a feud for land and she has to go for about a week to sort it out diplomatically,"

Well... we could visit him again to at least tell him about why we like to live in Ponyville and maybe to stay here a while," said Rainbow

"That's a great idea darling, I can explain to him on what my job is like in Carousel Boutique!"

Then that settles it, we'll explain about our talent and jobs starting tomorrow so we can go visit Leon again. Plus it'll give us an opportunity of knowing him little by little. Any of you think you'll be free for another day off?" Twilight said to her friends.

They all replied with a simple nod and returned to finishing their meals.

 _Meanwhile..._

I sat upright motionless on my bed after I have just finished eating my breakfast in bed. There were only crumby the remains of fried egg, toast an apple core and some orange juice.

"Pardon me but your friends should be arriving soon," said Nurse Red Heart a pale white made with milky pink hair.

"Thank you," I said gulping down the last remnants of the orange juice.

I heard knocking on the door.

"Come in," I replied to the knocking.

Six ponies trotted inside they were the ponies I met the other day. Accompanying them was a small odd looking reptilian.

"You gonna introduce me to your friend?" I asked.

"Spike meet ... what's your name?" Twilight asked.

"Connor, but most people call me Reaper," I said.

"Well then, Spike meet Reaper, Reaper meet spike," Twilight introduced.

"What is he?" I asked "Is he like your pet or something?" I asked.

"No,no," Twilight said shaking her head "He's my assistant,"

"So you have a lizard as an assistant," I said.

"I'm a Dragon!" Spike yelled flailing his arms.

He had a voice of an eight year old boy.

"We're are his wings?" I asked.

"Not all the dragons have wings," he replied doubling the speed of the flailing arms.

"Just kidding," I chuckled.

"So I think you should get to know us more," said Twilight.

"OH I GOT SOME GET WELL SOON PRESENTS' HERE FOR YOU !" Pinkie shouted as she pulled out a small party underneath his bed.

"Ummmm is this normal? " I asked with my mind filled with confusion.

"It's just Pinkie being Pinkie." Both Applejack and Dash said in unison while giggling.

"Okay then, so what is it like living here in Ponyville? Does it have every nice things any everything else in

business?" I asked

"Well now sugarcube, ma'h life is at home is on Sweet Apple Acres and I buck apple trees for a living," Applejack said tipping her hat.

"My talent darling is in Carousel Boutique where I design every clothing with fashion." Rarity said smiling with sparkly eyes.

"MY SUPER DUPER TALENT IS MAKING PARTY PLANS AND WORKING AT SUGARCUBE CORNER!" Pinkie shouted in glee.

"Well um my home is near the Everfree and I take care of my animal friends," said Fluttershy hiding her face.

"My home is in the Golden Oaks Library and I am a student of my teacher named Princess Celestia." Twilight beamed with pride of being a great magic student.

"Forgot about being an egghead there Twilight?" Dash muttered and snickering while her friend glared at her.

"Well aside from their talent, my own coolest is controlling the weather and to one day join the Wonderbolts team." said Rainbow daydreaming.

"Except being a hard headed pegasi sometimes." Applejack chucked up when Dash got into her face of hear that part.

"So apple bucking a tree is all you do Applejack?" Rainbow snickered.

"At least it's more hard working on the ground than being a hot head to bragging off in the sky, Rainbow Dash." Applejack argued gritting her teeth.

"OH YOU WANNA HAVE A THROW DOWN YA EARTH PONY?!"

"ANYTIME ANYWHERE!"

"BRING IT ON APPLE BUCKER!"

"HOLY CRAP THERE'S SOMETHING THAT'S CREEPING UP ON YOUR CLOTHING!" I cried in fake terror on his face hiding behind my blanket.

"WHERE?!" Applejack and Rainbow shouted and screaming in unison while trying to get something off of them.

Bot of them looked at each other, seeing that they were scared of nothing when I tricked them. Turning their heads, they see me attempting to hold in my laughter, but failing miserably, while their friends were also attempting to hold it in.

"Well at least that my work is done to stop this arguing." I said catching his breath still smirking.

"We're to ask you a few questions and to get to know you more," said Twilight.

"Ok ask away," I said.

"We're did ya come from?" asked Applejack.

"I'm from Earth, more specifically the United States of America," I said.

"And we're in Equestria is that?" Twilight said jotting a few notes onto a notebook.

"Is that we're I am?" I said scratching my head.

"So your not from here," Pinkie Pie said sounding more excited than the day after.

"Well... no," I replied.

"I'm not actually whatever the hell in now right now," I said.

"Your a Pegasus," Rainbow pointed out.

I took a glance behind me only to see two feathered wing begrudging from my shoulder joints.

 _"So I am,"_ I thought.

"Before I was a Pegasus I was a human," I explained " A bipedal mammal,"

"Interesting, interesting," Twilight quickly continued to write down notes.

"I've got a question," Rarity said putting her hand up

"Darling, what's with the silly clothing," she gestured to my combat gear piled in the corner. "It's a horrible mix of colours it hardly stands out and that mask," she points to my black mask with a skull jaw it's really intimidating,"

"Well, it's supposed to blend in with the surroundings, I'm a soldier. And the mask I got that because they ran out of the standard year so I had to make do what I could find," I explained.

They looked out me with their jaws dropped and faces filled with shock.

"Your... a soldier?" Said Fluttershy.

I gulped scared on how they would judge me.

"So awesome!" Rainbow cooed with a face that made me cringe.

"Last question," Twilight raised a hoof "Do you have any friends?"

The last question filled me with a sudden depression and sadness.

"Oh..." My hair shadowed my eyes "I don't really have any friends, they're all dead,"

The room was silent for a while no one moved, no one talked. None of them knew what to do. Until Pinkie Pie agent in for a hug, soon the others followed into a group hug.

"Why are you hugging me?" I asked as I was blushing all the shades of red and was struggling to breathe.

"We want to be your friends you dummy," Pinkie grinned

"I don't know what to do say thanks guys," I said as I joined the hug.

"So can you tell us what happened to your friends?" asked Twilight looking nervous.

So I took a deep breath and told them about the war, The Red Empire and how it all began. However I was vague on my past and myself. All I told them about me is that I was a special forces soldier from delta squad and I had over 300 confirmed kills. That was enough to scare them but I'm sure they know why I had to.

I hear the door open and my doctor steps in.

"I am happy to inform you that the patient will be able to leave tromorrow!" The doctor said.

A look of glee and delight comes over my face. Finally I can get out of here and look around. The girls had the same thought as they were smiling too.

"Well I think that's enough time for today I got to sort out the weather," Rainbow said.

"Yeah a'h got talent Buck some Apples before Autumn," said Applejack.

"Ok I'll see you guys tromorrow," I said while waving.

That day as I payed on my bed I couldn't help but smirk to myself. I felt something that I haven't felt in years.

"Hmph maybe there is still hope for me after all,"

And with that I drifted off to sleep.


	5. Chapter 5

It was a beautiful day. Birds were singing, the sun was shining and there was not a hint of bad weather at all.

What made this day even better however is that I was leaving the hospital today.

"Finally I'm out of here," I mumbled to myself " And I don't have to worry about getting shot all later today,"

I knew it was disrespectful but I couldn't help but chuckle at that last thought.

Rainbow Dash stepped in to the hospital and checked in to pick up Reaper. The hospital wasn't exactly bustling with ponies and it wasn't as nearly as packed as the hospitals in the larger cities such as Manehattan or Canterlot.

"Good morning ," said the receptionist while typing some information into the computer "Your friend seems to be okay now and he is now fit leave,"

Rainbow dash responded with a simple nod and made her way to Reapers hospital room. She passed through the many corridors leading up to Reapers room. She couldn't help but notice the dull colours and the unfortunate ponies who happened to be patients.

 _"Geez,"_ Rainow thought to herself _" Why do all hospitals have the need to be dull and depressing?"_

She finally found Reapers hospital room and knocked on the door.

I heard a knocking on the door which broke the silence.

"Enter," I replied.

The door opened and to reveal a cyan coated Rrainbow haired Pegasus.

"You ready to go," Rainbow said.

"Ready as I'll ever be," I replied. "Lemme just get of this bed,"

I removed the bed sheets and scooted over to grab my gear. But looking like a retard I wasn't used to this new body and fell face first into the floor. I looked like an idiot sprawled up on the floor but at least a

graceful idiot...

...Well Fuck...

 _"Good first impressions you bloody retard,"_ I thought.

Rainbow dash on the other hand bursts do into a laughing fit.

"Aw man," Rainbow said wiping a tear from her eyes "That was gold! Are you sure you weren't a comedian instead of a soldier,"

She got into another laughing fit and was rolling in the floor laughing at her own remark.

This time I tried to stand up on my hind legs like a human would because I was used to walking like that but I collapsed under my own weight.

Shit...

Rainbow dash continued rolling on the floor laughing.

After at least half an hour of the excruciating torture of attempting to stand up with the added achievement of saying every swear word at least twice. I _finally_ managed to stand. Barely. But my legs were like jelly and constantly wobbling. At least for me Dash got tired of the constant tripping saving me the embarrassment.

The only problem now is...

How am I supposed to wholes those two-hundred and fifty lobes of pure American democracy?! The only solution was to ask the mare who was picking me up.

"Hey Dash can you carry my gear for me?" I asked.

"Sure," she walked to the corner and picked up my gear.

But funnily enough the first thing she was about to pick up was my Assualt rifle with her MOUTH with the barrel pointing towards her face!

I dashed towards my gear picking up both my Scar-L and my sidearm before she could touch any of them.

"Whad'ya do that for!" she yelled stomping her hoof on the floor.

"My shit my rules ok?" I said keeping my guns to myself.

"Fine," she responded with a hint at frustration.

For those readers in the army or a gun enthusiast you should know to treat every weapon like it is loaded and two never look down on an the barrel. The last thing you would want the do is accidentally get someone killed.

We both checked out and walked out of the dull hospital and was greeted with a countryside with every colour of the rainbow.

Pink and yellow flowers,green grass and blue skies.

It was beautiful.

It somehow reminded me of my late mother.

Before she died she painted a picture of a wide open field with a lone oak tree standing in the middle the sharp contrast with of colours gave chills as some of my most vivid childhood memories appeared before my eyes. This place reminded me of that. But now the world I once called will never be thes same. All the colour from Earth seems to have faded over time since the start of the war.

I then took a glance to the rainbow maned pegasus mare walking next to me. On three of four occasions she's tried to grab one of the guns of me with her wing. But I would push the her wing off. I would use my wings but I can't move them let alone use them.

But lately something has been bothering me.

Ever since we left the hospital I couldn't help but be drawn to those magenta eyes of hers. I couldn't really explains n the feeling but it's probably just me y'know.

"This is it! Welcome to Ponyville!" Rainbow gestured a hind leg at the direction of Ponyville. It wasn't the most sofisticated of places with its basic stone houses and thatched roofs resembling a house from the Tudors. But there were a few places that caught my eye.

One of them was a weird looking gingerbread house covered in icing, a pink carousel type house covered in decorations and another built into a tree.

As we walked into the town I saw ponies of different colours and sizes but what caught my eye was the marks on there flanks. I didn't want to ask Rainbow because of their rude looking placement on the body. Most of the townspeople were cheery and gave a short wave to me and went off to do there own business.

We arrived at the tree.

"Welcome to Golden Oaks Libary you'll be staying here as far as I can tell," Rainbow explained.

I attempted to open the door with my flat hooves but to no prevail I could only just about move it.

"Heh heh," Rainbow snickered "Lemme get that for you,"

She grabbed the door knob and twisted it with ease.

We entered the room only to find all the lights turned off. The lights instantly pinged to life.

"PAAAAARRRRRRRTTTTTYYY TIME!" an excited apparently Nike pie yelled followed by a set of streamers going off.

I jumped back in fright pointing my 1911 in surprise. After noticing it was just the ponies I met in the hospital I put down my sidearm in relief and sighed.

The Libary was packed to the brime with the townspeople all cheering.

 _"Oh god I nearly killed them all I hate surprises,"_ I thought.

As a soldier this didn't surprise me. It was habit in the military to point a gun at anything that made you jump.

"C'mon lets PARTAYYY," Pinkie exclaimed as she pulled my hood and took me dancing.

Although I was reluctant but I was determined to give it a shot. At the first hint of party music Pinkie was waving me around like a doll. It was like those catapults that were used to train a pilots G-force tolerance. Now I just feel sorry for the airforce.

I couldn't remember much but that was the most weirdest and craziest party I've ever been to. It wasn't like the parties I'm used to, the ones I usually have are just small music festivals, millitary celebrations or more depressingly funerals, wow what fun my life is.

The next day I was waken up by the chirping of the birds outside. The Suns Ray's shined through the window spaces on the door I was surrounded by various shelves of books an in the middle of the room was some sort of horse head statue.

I was sleeping on some sort of makeshift bed Which was literally a mattress, blanket and pillow.

"Oh your awake," Twilight said.

I rubbed my temples seeing Twilight with a book floating in front of her covered with a purple aurora.

"How are you doing that?" I asked.

"This? It's just magic don't humans have magic?"

"Ummm err ahh.." I stuttered struggling to think while staring at the levitating book "ahh forget it I'll tell you later,"

I took a a look at the library. Looking for my gear that Rainbow Dash should had have yesterday.

"Twilight have you seen my stuff," I said groggily while rubbing my eyes.

"Uh yes there in my room I'll go grab them for you," Twilight replied.

"SPIKE WAKE UP AND GET REAPERS STUFF!" Twilight yelled.

I heard some bumping and tripping upstairs and then Spike came down struggling to carry my gear and dumps it in font of me.

"Spike," Twilight sighs "Don't be disrespectful to our guest,"

"No no it's fine," I said waving my hooves. "I need to sort out my stuff anyway,"

Twilight walked off to her room to read a book, what else can you don in a library anyway?

I zipped open the bag and emptied the pockets and dumped anything I had into a pile and sorted them one by one and made a mental list in my head.

6 M67 fragmentation grenades

8 C4 explosives

20 mags for the Scar-L

8 clips for the 1911

4 MRE's

A litre of water

And a few trinkets.

Most of these trinkets were personal items, such as a few things I've collected over the course of the war and things from my childhood like toys and a teddy bear. (I still own a teddy bear at this age and I'm still not ashamed)

However something caught my eye. It was a a dull faded picture with creases tears and a few blood stains, a memento from my past.

It was a photo of a family. It was a photo of several old friends all similar in rank and wore the standard combat uniform of body armour and a helmet varying slightly on the person. Except a a blond hair girl by the name of iko, who was a tank commander who wore similar clothing to Erwin Rommel including the jacket and hat, with hairstyle simlar to a fennec fox. It also included me and Erika and I think the middle was a short eight year old girl. With blond hair and blue eyes with short hair in a messy bowl cut.

 _I walked home to my quarters after an experience that haunted me forever. I and a team of soldiers were sent to assassinate a high ranking general, the mission was a success, but everyone was dead._

 _Apart from me._

 _The hardest bit was explaining this to my daughter. She wasn't mine and she wasn't conceived from Erika. We found her in a combat patrol in Poland at a bombed out house in the early stages of the war when me and and Erika were still a couple._

 _I arrived at my quarters. I reluctantly knocked on the door and waited for a responses._

 _It was the longest few seconds of my life._

 _The lock was unlocked and the door slid open revealing my daughter._

 _Me and Erika decided to name her Katyusha after a soviet misspelled launcher for her explosive temper._

 _"DADDY!" Katyusha exclaimed as she ran up to me gave me a tight hug while giggling._

 _I knelt down and let her into my arms._

 _She continued for a while until she paused. She realised something was off._

 _"Daddy were's mommy?" She asked._

 _I dropped over and shook my head crying as I did so._

 _She stood there motionless on the verge of tears until she could hold it in no more._

 _She burst into tears I knelt down again to hug her._

 _"Daddy's here don't worry," I hushed this did little to clam her down however as she continued crying._

 _"I'll protect you I promise," I whispered into her ear._

 _The sound of her crying stayed with me and..._

 _I failed to keep my promise..._

 _She died 2 months later in a air raid._

 _Ever since then an anger swelled inside me._

 _That day on I vowed to destroy those who hurt me or my family._


	6. Chapter 6

I stumbled sluggishly outside a hind leg covering my mouth, I hyperventilated trying to breathe in the fresh air.

My stomach couldn't take it anymore, I threw up letting all of its contents on the floor. The brown-green mushy paste was a putrid sight to look at, almost wanted to throw up again.

The door slammed open with Twilight running out.

"Reaper! Reaper! what happened?" Twilight stumbled outside putting a hoof on my shoulder "Are you okay?"

"I'm bloody fine!" I yelled in anger.

Twilight stepped back taken back by my anger.

I rubbed my temples after realising what I done.

"Sorry," I sighed "Just got reminded of something I never wanted to see again,"

"I understand," she said reassuringly "Mind telling me about it?"

 _"Don't you know not to task about personal questions? especially from a soldier like me?"_ I thought.

"How about another time?" I asked clutching my head.

God fucking dammit.

Why does shit like this do this?

I stayed confined it Twilight's library for several days. Now I could feel even more sorry for the civilians in the early stages of the war in Asia.

When The Red Empire took over south Korea, Japan and Indonesia they had to pack the lucky civilians on Supply-class fast combat support ship and carriers such as the wasp-class amphibious assault ship and Nimitz class carriers.

They were confined to what little space the ships had left for several months until they docked in Hawaii, America and the civvies who volunteered to serve were sent to Australia on the front lines, with very little training they most likely wouldn't last long.

The others would visit every once in a while which kept me from dying of insanity and boredom.

But today I was feeling a lot more better and I kinda got the hand of this for legged walking thing but I could only flap my wings but no lift.

"Hey Reaper," Twilight called out "What entities are these? Are they the humans you talked about when we met?"

My eyes widened at the sight. She was carrying the photo magic using her magic.

"Where did you find this?" I said snatching the photo off of her.

"You hid it in your bag," she stated.

Well I shouldn't be surprised, living here with her taut me a lot, especially that she is OCD.

"You know I doubt this is real you probably drew it," Twilight gestured to the photo disapprovingly.

"What makes you think that?" I replied.

"Well nothing like that exists and you probably used your imagination," She answered back.

"I already told you its real!" I could already feel my anger swell inside me "I was there,"

"Prove it,"

I gestured to my gear.

"Look at it!" I rolled my eyes why cant she just believe me "You've never seen anything like it in this world... whatever this world is called. It a one of a kind I already got photographic evidence. Hell you were so curious that you took it for several hours just to find out what the fuck it even does!"

"Interesting, interesting," she nodded while rubbing her chin with he hoof "Maybe you should tell me more about yourself and I might believe you,"

I sighed as I gave up maybe its time that I told her about what I am.

 _I was orphaned at a young age. My fater was an asshole and I barely knew my mother she died when I was very young._

 _I lived in the streets of Boston, living in poverty and squalor. I was desperate to survive doing anything I could, I was ready to beg, steal, borrow or barter._

 _The world I lived in was cold and unforgiving with a minuscule amount of people offering to help with the rest walking past ignoring me carrying on with their day. I dreamed of the world becoming a better place when I grew up but at that time it wasn't going to happen anytime soon._

 _I wasn't the smartest however, if you told me there was a pot of gold in the bottom of a cliff i would ump of it._

 _But at the age of ten my life changed for the better while stealing from the stalls for food and money I saw a little blond haired girl wearing, a red T shirt and skirt, it was way fancier to what iv'e ever had. All I wore was a dirty ragged dirt brown hood and cloak and a few unwanted clothes I could find. She was following an adult woman and a small group of boys and girls._

 _Were they her family? when I was younger I would go up to families asking them to look after me, but they always got the wrong idea shooing me away like a disease ridden monster from the sewers._

 _Was it because the colour of my eyes?_

 _I never knew why. Why was I the only person in the country no the world to have these eyes? They were crimson red and they started to glow whenever I got angry. Maybe I was somthing special._

 _She seemed to notice me and waved at my direction. But out of fear and rejection I ran the opposite direction and tried to lose her in the alleyways and hid in a dumpster, she followed me._

 _"Erika!" the mother called out "Where are you going?! Get back here!"_

 _I opened the lid of the dumpster slightly and peered around despite the sunlight being on my eyes._

 _The little girl whom I presumed to be Erika ignored her mothers plea as she stopped in the alley way I was in and scanned the area to see if I was still around. By this time her mother came and grabbed her firmly on the wrist and trudged off._

 _"What were you thinking running off without my permission?" the mother scrutinised her closely staring into her eyes._

 _"Orphanage?" I thought "So shes just like me?"_

 _In the next few days I was determined to meet her._

 _I patrolled the streets of Boston looking for the group of orphans which hopefully Erika was in. I remember walking around the city for weeks at a time._

 _Days, Weeks and months passed and I was starting to forget why I kept looking._

 _But as luck would have it I stumbled into a part of the city I've never seen before. I decided to looks around and maybe find any dopey people I could pickpocket._

 _I scouted out the area for an hour until I came across a building, this one stood out, it wasn't like the surrounding residential buildings. And of course it didn't look like the economic or industrial buildings I've come across either._

 _It had distinctive friendly feeling towards it. It was a six storey building painted white with a porcelain roof with bricks decorating the corners. The building itself wasn't interesting apart from the colourful crest which was decorated with a rainbow and a boy and girl holding hands atop of a hill._

 _The crest itself looked like it was drawn by a kid. Outside was a playground with slides and wingsets and it was dotted with kids of all different shapes, colours and sizes._

 _So I approached them to say hi but when I tried there was a very different look on their faces to the happy excited expressions on their faces before. They looked scared,frightened._

 _I was a kid at the time but I never knew why they were scared at first. They probably thought I was scary in my cloak, looking sinister._

 _But there was one girl who caught my eye._

 _It was Erika!_

 _She was standing on the other side of the fence looking in awe while the others huddled in groups in fear._

 _I stood still unsure on what to do._

 _She ran inside and opened the double doors brining out an adult woman and dragging her across the playground._

 _"I told you miss! I told you he is real!" Erika said in glee._

 _"Where are your parents?" the adult asked._

 _"Ummmm... errrr...I..." I stuttered "I dont have any,"_

 _I felt ashamed after saying that I was scared what would happen next._

 _"Well you stumbled into the right place," she said cheerfully._

 _It wasn't the response I expected. After years of rejection this was alien to me._

 _The adult removed my hood and took me inside._

 _"Welcome to the orphanage of the good samaritan,"_


End file.
